Super Saiyan
Super Saiyan is the 27th Character in the game and was added along with Valentine and Egypt in Update 1.5. He is a five star opponent in Arcade and is one of the non-country characters. __TOC__ Playing style Super Saiyan is an offensively playing character. Appearance Super Saiyan is one of the characters with two separate appearances. His first appearance includes straight black hair, white skin and black eyes. He looks like a little boy. He has a round face, fair skin, small nose and looks happy. Power Button Effect His second appearance shows when he activates his Power Button and sticks around after the Power Shot is activated. Clicking on the Power Button will cause him to lose any Costume he was wearing. His new form is defined by his spiky yellow hair, however, his expression seems to be much angrier. He still has fair skin, but his eyes are green and his mouth is gnashing. On his forehead you can see cruciform popping veins, which is a symbol for anger or irritation in Anime. It is thought that Super Saiyan resembles multiple characters from the show Dragon Ball Z: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and possible some other too. This power lasts for 3 seconds. Power Shot: Super Ball Shot Super Saiyan's Power Shot is the Super Ball Shot. It is very similar to Italy's Power Shot, except that the ball starts in the air and it's blue. When the power starts up, Super Saiyan grows a giant ball of blue energy above his head. Then the ball shoots downwards towards the goal like Brazil's Firebird Shot. Whilst the ball comes down, it shrinks a bit to the same size as Italy's, and it will also lose its blue glow. The ball can hardly be deflected as it is a larger size, but can be countered easily like Italy's. Costume: Construction Costume Super Saiyan wears the Construction Costume. It's the 7th E Rank Costume and you can buy it for 30,000 points. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Super Saiyan, you must win the Tournament 30 times each with 26 different characters or pay 2,600,000 points to unlock him. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks If you want to unlock Super Saiyan, the best way is gathering points to buy him by playing Head Cups. This is a much faster (and possibly easier) way to get him than playing 30 Tournaments with 26 Characters, which is very time-consuming as you have to win a total of 780 Tournaments. History Trivia * Super Saiyan is the sixth Non-country Character. * Super Saiyan is a reference to an Anime character named Goku (and possibly some other characters too) in the Manga Dragon Ball Z. * He is the first character that, when his Power Button Effect is activated, gets blond hair. The others are Hong Kong, Ukraine, Serbia and Norway. * He is the only character that keeps his Power Button Effect appearance even after his Power Shot. He keeps that appearance until a goal is scored or the when the match ends. * His Unlock Requirement isn't necessarily the hardest, but it is one that takes a lot of time to fulfill. It takes more than 2,340 minutes to get Super Saiyan. That is 39 hours. And that is 1 day and 15 hours to get Super Saiyan. You have to win a total of 780 Tournaments, and at least 2,340 matches. However, Finland has an unlock requirement that takes even longer! * Super Saiyan's head structure is /¯). * He is with Croatia & Bulgaria , the only characters are based on children. * He is the third character in the game with a power shot appearance. The first is Devil and the second is Asura. Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.5 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters